The current methodologies for selecting and pricing of window coverings (e.g., window treatments, curtains, valances, blinds, etc.) are confusing, complex, vague, and ambiguous to the owner, whether the methodology is employed during a new home (i.e., specification or custom home) construction process; during an addition or renovation project; or, during a cosmetic updating. Amongst other shortcomings, the current system is manufacturer-centric in that the window covering products provided to the home-owner for selection are entirely too voluminous and overwhelming in that there is no consideration given to numerous project and/or owner-specific variables (e.g., home type, location, budget, window type, architectural style, etc.). Furthermore, the custom window coverings pricing structure, as provided to the homeowner, is very complex and confusing; so that without the input of a window covering professional during the selection process, the pricing, and options, the process is devoid of any customized experience as related to the actual home being built, renovated, added to, and/or decorated, whether new or pre-existing.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved system and method of providing information to a user (e.g., homeowner, consumer, etc.) for an improved window covering selection and pricing experience. In view of the foregoing, a need exists to overcome one or more of the deficiencies in the related art.